


love the way you love me

by ChemicallyEnhanced



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a bit of humor, Fluff galore, M/M, im not even joking, prepare a dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicallyEnhanced/pseuds/ChemicallyEnhanced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime and Tooru spend a quiet evening in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love the way you love me

**Author's Note:**

> er so haikyuu characterizations are difficult and um *sweats nervously*

For all his exaggerated flirting and loud compliments of beauty to any girl who looked at him twice, Oikawa Tooru was surprisingly unromantic.

Even when they'd started dating during university (and those were a messy few years, what with Hajime staying in Miyagi to study sports medicine and Tooru going off to play professional volleyball), Tooru had been a flustered, bumbling mess whenever Hajime even so much as held his hand in public or gave him one of those secret smiles that were reserved only for him over the dinner table, and it was...unfortunately kind of adorable. And Tooru called Hajime the clumsy brute who knew nothing about love. Said clumsy brute is also the one who confessed first and outdid himself on their first anniversary with asking the former Seijou captain to move in with him. Tooru had lessened with his slew of whiny comments after that.

Though, there were some moments that Tooru actually, honest to god, surprised Hajime.

Like right now, they were  _dancing._ _Dancing._ It was something Hajime never thought either of them would do, except maybe that one awkward dance with the bride at weddings or those rare fancy dinners that Sugawara and his husband invited them to sometimes, just to catch up. But otherwise, neither of them had ever taken any formal dancing lessons, and Hajime was not the most graceful of people, so there they were, tripping over each other and stepping on feet and Tooru was still laughing anyways. Hajime had come home to a hot dinner (bought from a restaurant, because god save them all if Tooru was let into the kitchen), dimmed lights, and--what could be argued--his favorite person waiting for him with his ridiculous alien sweater and sweatpants and socked feet, and he felt immeasurably loved. And then Tooru had to start up some cheesy English love song that Hajime had hardly any idea meant, grabbing his hand and twirling him into a dance that had rhythm whatsoever.

Still, Hajime felt loved. It wasn't everyday that his boyfriend did something so sweet--yet so  _stupid_ , but he'd long since gotten used to Tooru's antics--for him, especially after they'd been together for so long and the honeymoon stage of their relationship had faded.

Tooru's snorting, giggly laughter rang through his mind, and Hajime rolled his eyes, tugging him closer with a hand to his lower back. "Your laugh is still ugly as ever, I see."

"Iwa-chan!" Tooru gasped, fake-affronted (because let's face it, he never really got offended over any of the insults Hajime told him). He slapped Hajime lightly on the shoulder. "How rude. Though, it's just like you to ruin such a beautiful, magical--" He squealed as Hajime dipped him and brought him back up, blood rushing to his face. Hajime only grinned. Tooru gripped onto his forearms tightly, trying to get his bearings right-side up again.

"You were saying?"

Tooru pouted and stuck his tongue out. Real mature there. "That wasn't very nice. What if you dropped me and I got hurt?"

"Then I would be doing the world a favor," Hajime deadpanned, hiding another grin when Tooru made a sound of indignation. It must have just been the completely domestic atmosphere that overwhelmed him, but Hajime found himself smiling stupidly into Tooru's mess of waves, suddenly feeling so in love he couldn't stand it.

"Iwa-chan?" came a hesitant question, and Hajime just knew that Tooru was getting all flustered again, the heat of his blush a warm presence against his neck. 

"Hm?"

A pause. "Are you doing okay at work?"

Well, that wasn't what Hajime was expecting, but he'd humor Tooru just this once (like he'd done for the twenty-three years they'd known each other). "I'm not in danger of getting fired, if that's what you're asking. Worried?" He asked, half-teasingly.

"Well of course!" That swaggering bravado was back. "If you lose your job, then we'll only have me to support us, and then where would we be? How shameful." Tooru clicked his tongue, the last of his embarrassment slowly fading away at their completely normal conversation.

"Hm."

They had slowed now, the love song having stopped already, but they were still moving in a circle and swaying gently, and Hajime wanted to say something, anything, that would loosen up this warm tightening of his chest and stomach.

"Iwa-chan--"

"Tooru--"

Fuck if they were going to be that type of couple. Hajime almost barreled on when Tooru lifted his head from his shoulder and stared so intensely at him that the words got stuck in his throat.

He cleared his throat, working around the lump that had grown there--"Iwa-chan, I want this to be forever."

Hajime almost scoffed and flicked Tooru's head, a 'what are you talking about, dumbass?' ready on his lips, but he found he just couldn't. There was something so inherently vulnerable in Tooru's gaze just then, as if what they had was only temporary and...maybe he had right to think that, what with his history of genius setters and aces taking his temporary success away from him. Maybe this was something in his life that just couldn't be temporary. Not as if Hajime wanted this to end, either. He was just more aware of the promises that he shouldn't make if he couldn't keep them. The future was uncertain, he knew that, had repeated it to himself so often whenever he entertained the idea of forever with Tooru, but still...

He pressed a lingering kiss to Tooru's temple, fighting the tiny reasonable part of him that argued that he couldn't promise forever, he couldn't promise something that could be so easily taken away in an instant, and felt infinitely relieved when he answered:

"You're stuck with me forever, then."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i did these wonderful babies justice because im honestly fucking nervous that i messed them up  
> they're such dorks though i love them so much


End file.
